Catcod: The Total Drama Version
by play for keeps
Summary: Justin has been dating heiress Dakota Milton for 10 months online. They've never been able to meet face to face, and Justin is starting to doubt who she really is. Justin asks Chris, the host of the hit reality show Catcod, to help him finally meet Dakota. Will Justin meet the real Dakota, or is it all a sham?


Before you read, it's important to know that this is a PARODY of the MTV show Catfish: The TV Show with Nev Schulman and Max Joseph. You should watch an episode or 2 if you really wanna laugh out loud to this because you'll understand better. Or you'll just laugh at how ridiculous it is :P

Also, this is an Alternate Universe (AU). Total Drama never happened!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Catfish: The TV Show or Catfish the movie and I don't really want to, haha. It's entertaining but if you watch the episodes you'll notice a pattern at the end that's pretty annoying. I do own the name "Catcod" b/c I made it up. Which is a really ugly name anyway!

Also, the **bold** in the introduction is Chris talking out loud to an imaginary camera. The **bold** in Part 3 are words written on the TV screen.

* * *

**Chris as Nev**

**Chef as Max**

**Justin as Victim**

**Dakota? as Dakota**

**Lindsay as Megan**

**Sadie as Angela**

* * *

**Intro**: Hi, I'm Chris. (_pictures of Chris' life flash before the screen; baby Chris laughing while pulling on his father's beard; a 10 year old Chris spraying a crying girl with a water gun; a 16 year old Chris getting arrested for peeing in public while under the influence; a 20 year old Chris streaking in his college dorm; the current Chris swimming in a bathtub full of money_). A couple years ago, I fell in love online (_a smiling blonde girl with big boobs is shown blowing air kisses in a red bikini and blue bandana_). This girl was HOT! Anyway, turns out my crush wasn't who I thought she was. I thought I fell in love with an up-and-coming swimsuit model named Lindsay, but Lindsay was really…Sadie (_an image of an overweight girl with black pigtails in pink barrettes is shown; she's wearing a black and white tube top and hot pink shorts_). I was angry as HELL! I thought I was dating a busty, blonde bombshell and I got a whale! I mean SHEESH we sexted and everything! And I did that all with Sadie?! EEEEEWWWWWWW! And the weirdest part of it all is we're NOT friends! Usually it's a normal thing for people to forgive the liar for duping them and crushing their heart, but I'm one of those crazy people that want nothing to do with them afterwards.

So anyway, my brother and his film making partner shot the whole thing and turned it into a documentary against my will that was a box-office flop. But oddly enough, my inbox was EXPLODING with e-mails. **"When I saw your movie Catcod, I couldn't believe how stupid I was like you were with Sadie."** It felt like everyone wanted to tell ME about their bizarre online romances that I could care less about! **"I could just pursue everyone one of these leads, and then make a show about it on the worst TV station EVER!"** So that's what we decided to do, after my brother told me the fine print of the documentary said I had to make a TV show spin-off. I'm hitting the road with my forced film maker Chef and a crew from MTV to help spazzes meet their online loves for the first time. Is the person they're falling for telling the truth, or hiding behind lies? It's not rocket science, people—it's ONLINE. But no matter what happens, we're here to help solve the mystery. Catcod: The Movie was my sad story of being a perv, but Catcod: The Total Drama Version, is yours. (_The screen shows an assortment of all Total Drama characters_).

**Part 1**

(_Chris, Chef, and MTV crew are in a hotel room. The crew and Chef are videotaping Chris. Chris is on his bed checking his e-mails on his laptop_).

"Hey Chris, why don't you check your e-mails and see if anything new popped up?" Chef says with fake enthusiasm, grinning forcefully at the MTV crew.

"I'm glad you asked, Chef, or I would've sat on my bed the whole time while you were filming me," Chris says in equal fakeness. "Alright, what do we have here? The subject line says, 'Help me meet the millionaire heiress of my dreams.'" Chris looks at the camera with his mouth open. "Whoa, that's some serious stuff! This guy's been messing around with a millionaire?! Haha, wish I was in his shoes!" He turns back to his laptop.

"'Dear Chris, my name's Justin and I'm a model. I've been dating heiress Dakota Milton for 10 months. I found her profile on this dating website called "_Models Meet Millionaires_". I sent her a private message and we've been talking non-stop ever since. Our conversations are so deep like what did we have for lunch and what do we think about Taylor Swift breaking up with Harry Styles. We've even talked about having kids and naming them Herbert and Gretchen. I think she's the one! We've texted and talked to each other on the phone but haven't been able to meet in person yet. She lives in Canada and I live in Hawaii. I'd take my private jet and fly to her but it's been broken for over a year. We don't Skype because her webcam is broken. I'm afraid I'm never going to meet her and have my dream kids. Because Dakota's famous, I want to make sure this is really THE Dakota Milton. Help me, I'm begging you!"'

Chris looks at Chef and starts laughing out of his mind, wiping the tears from his eyes. "This dude's CRAZY! He thinks he's dating Dakota Milton?!"

"Anything's possible!" Chef snickers. "Maybe he'll have better luck than you!"

"I'm stealing her if it's true. She might not have big boobs but she's rich! And blonde! Let's hope it checks out!" A camera man gives Chris a letter who frowns, reading it like he's learning to read for the first time. "'Despite what I had previously said, I am sorry about the crude statement I made about Dakota and can in no way shape or form interfere in Justin and the alleged Dakota's relationship because I am the host of the show.' Oh." Chris glares at the camera. "You could've mentioned that BEFORE I signed up for this show. Whatev. Moving ooonnnnnn, let's give Justin a call!"

(_Chris connects to Justin on Skype_).

"Justin, my man!"

A tan teen with dark brown hair and blue eyes flashes a smile. "Yo, Chris! Thanks for helping me out!"

"Not a problem, dude. So you're really head-over-heels for Dakota, huh?"

"Yeah, she's the best girl I've ever dated!" Justin swoons, holding up a picture of Dakota tanning at the beach with pink sunglasses and a yellow bikini. He kisses it to Chris' disgust. "She sent me this picture of her and wrote 'XOXO' on the back. It's gotta be true love when they write that! I just wish I could meet her."

"We got your back! I know you're only using this show to get a plane ticket to Canada and can easily investigate yourself if you're being played by an online phony without my help, but what's the fun in that? We'll see you in Hawaii tomorrow!" He turns off his laptop.

Chef has a dreamy look in his eye. "Did that boy say he was a model?"

"Yep. Liking the man candy?"

"Oh yeah."

"He's gonna give us ratings, that's for sure! I think it's time we meet this sap and help him!"

(_Chris, Chef, and the MTV crew go on a plane and fly to Honolulu, Hawaii. The reach Justin's home, a nice, sizable, average house. Chris knocks on the door_).

Justin opens the door and gives a blinding smile that makes the whole crew squint. "I'm so glad you're here! Come on in!"

"I would if your freakishly white teeth weren't blinding me!" Chris snaps. The light stops. "I hope you're not gonna do that the whole time." Justin winces and steps aside for the crew come in. Chris and Justin sit at Justin's living room table with Justin's laptop. Chef's recording along with the MTV crew.

"So, Justin," Chris starts as Justin opens his account for _Models Meet Millionaires_, "what made you decide you wanted to date a millionaire? I mean the reasons are obvious, but why Dakota?"

"I always thought Dakota was the hottest thing on the planet, next to me of course." He laughs and Chef laughs along with him. Chris doesn't join in.

"Oh you're hot alright," Chef says suavely and Justin winks at him.

"Ok, enough with the hidden gay undertones," Chris says, peeved. "This is MY show." Chef tries to maintain a straight face. "So, you've always had a crush on Dakota?" Chris asks.

"Yeah! She always looked beautiful to me, even if the paparazzi took pictures of her coming out of the gym all sweaty, or if she had bags under her eyes from not wearing makeup! I'm sexy and rich, she's sexy and really rich, so I knew we were destined to be together! I always thought millionaire and models were compatible with each other, so that's why I joined _Models Meet Millionaires_, but I never thought I'd see Dakota on there. It was a dream come true!"

"Ok, let's see some of the stuff you've sent to each other." Justin pulls up a couple of conversations between him and Dakota. Chris leans over and starts laughing hysterically.

"You said you love her more than all the stars in the sky?! And that your heart aches for her like a bad stomachache?! Where did you learn this from, a 2nd grader?!"

Justin pouts. "My friend Harold told me girls like that stuff!"

Chris still howls. "He's trying to cockblock you, bro! I can't take it! Someone get me a glass of water!" A cameraman gives him some water to drink and Chris gulps it down, wiping his mouth. "Ahhh, that's better."

"Now that you're done laughing can you help me?" Justin asks, folding his arms and sounding a little irritated.

"I'm gettin' there. Sheesh, models." Chris rolls his eyes and looks back at Justin's laptop.

(_The camera zooms in on the conversation_).

Dakota: I'm so lucky to have you in my life!

Justin: Me too! I love you so much honey-bear!

Dakota: No I love you hottie-pacutie!

Justin: I wish I could kiss you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

Dakota: I wish I could run my fingers through your brunette tresses and sniff it!

Justin: I wish we could cuddle and eat Pop-tarts and watch A Walk to Remember.

Dakota: Awwww, you're so sweet! I wish we could have a candlelight dinner with you dropping chocolate covered bananas in my mouth seductively!

Justin: Maybe one day if I get my jet fixed.

Dakota: That would be great! And when you do I'm gonna blindfold you, strap you with handcuffs, rub your toned body with baby oil and—

"WHOA, we gotta censor that out!" Chris exclaims, his eyes bulging out of their sockets but smiling with bad intentions. "I mean it's a great conversation that even _I_ can appreciate, but the people at home, not so much. Ok, it's obvious you two love each other."

"Yeah, but I just wanna make sure it's the real Dakota and meet her," Justin says, a little down.

"You should've thought of that before you started an online relationship with a total stranger you've never even video chatted with," Chris scoffs. "Just how stupid are you?"

"Hey man, I'm asking you to help me!" Justin pleads, his eyes tearing up. "It's not my fault her Skype doesn't work and my jet's broken!"

"Ok, stop your begging! I'll research her as much as I can."

"I hope there aren't any surprises," Justin says with concern.

"It's gonna be fiiiiiine," Chris says, patting his shoulder. He looks at the camera and mouths, "No it's not."

(_The crew is at a small café. Chef and Chris are sitting at a table looking up Dakota's _Models Meet Millionaires _profile on Chris' laptop_).

Chris clicks on Dakota's profile. "Her summary says she's the famous Dakota Milton, loves to shop, her favorite food is cheese, and she's looking for a sexy model from Hawaii with tan skin and blue eyes. I'd point out the irony that this sounds exactly like Justin, but I'm pretty sure the dude has colored contacts, so no irony there."

"I think his eyes are like angels," Chef sighs romantically.

"You date him then if this doesn't work out!" A camera man gives Chris another letter, still reading extra slow as if he can't read. "'Despite what I had previously said, under no circumstance can Chef date Justin because we are not allowed to date the people we help and it is just not cool. I will also remain unnaturally optimistic that this episode will end happily until something shady occurs.' It's like this show makes up everything as it goes!"

"I think this could be Dakota's profile," Chef interjects, ignoring what Chris just said. "But first, why don't we put her _MMM_ profile picture in Google Image Search and see if it's really her?"

"Dude, have you never seen what Dakota Milton looks like?!" Chris outbursts. "This picture is her! Blonde hair and green eyes!"

"I'm gonna do it anyway. Justin could've easily done this himself but WE gotta do it because we're the hosts." He takes the laptop from a displeased Chris and copy and pastes Dakota's Facebook picture into Google. All the following pictures come up with Dakota's blonde hair, green-eyed image, all labeled Dakota Milton.

"I told you!" yells Chris. "Sheesh, what was the point of that?"

"I was followin' protocol!" Chef yells back.

"Whatev! Can we look at her Facebook now?"

"Fine by me now that we really know what she looks like."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear what you've said for the past 30 seconds. Ok, there's thousands of fake profiles but I know the first one we'll see will be the right one," Chris dead-pans. They go on Facebook and see the first Dakota Milton in a blue bikini on a yacht. "You know what we say Chef, if they have less than 100 friends, there's something wonky—she only has 10. You'd think a hot heiress would be more popular. Guess not."

"Let's call Dakota's friend Cody Anderson," Chef suggests, looking at Cody's picture on Dakota's profile. "Just to check if he really knows Dakota."

(_Chris clicks on Cody's profile, finds his phone number, and calls him_).

"Hello?" says a hesitant voice.

"Cody, what's going on? My name's Chris and I'm doing a reality show about online relationships—"

"Dude, there's this girl I like named Gwen and I've been using this guy who plays the guitar as my picture when I talk to her—"

"I'm not here to talk about YOUR lame problems, man, I'm trying to see if you know Dakota Milton personally. Do you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…yeah! I know her!"

"You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"N-no, not at all! I've known her for at least 2 years!"

"If you really know her, what's her favorite food then?"

"Cheese!"

"Well you got me there! Her Facebook must be legit! Thanks Code-meister!"

He hangs up with a huge smile on his face. "It checks out! He said her favorite food is cheese, and her profile says that too! Wow, Justin's one lucky guy. Kinda jealous. Guess we can tell him this looks like the real deal."

**Part 2**

(_The crew is back at Justin's house, sitting on his living room couch_).

"Hey Justin, we got some good news for ya," Chris says happily.

Justin's eyes glow. "It's really Dakota?!"

"We're 99% sure it's really her! We checked with her Facebook friend Cody Anderson, who knew what her favorite food was!"

"Cheese!"

"Exactly! His answer matched with her _MMM_ profile! Apparently they've been friends for 2 years. I say it's a go, bro."

"That's great!" Justin hugs Chris who looks disturbed and pushes him away.

"Not feelin' the touchiness. Thank me later. And by later, I mean, don't."

"Oh, sorry," Justin says, pulling away.

"We'll just call Dakota and tell her it's make it or break it time. We'll let ya know how it goes."

(_Chris and Chef are in their Hawaiian hotel room. Chris is on the bed and dials Dakota's number that Justin gave him_).

"Hello?" a high, scratchy voice answers. Chef covers his mouth to stop laughing.

"Uh, Dakota Milton?" Chris asks, confused.

"Yes, this is she."

"You don't really sound like her."

"I have bronchitis and the flu," the scratchy voice continues. "It's been going on for a while, haha. Who's this?"

"I'm Chris, a friend of Justin's—"

"Oh my gosh I LOVE Justin! He's the best boyfriend EVER!"

"Yeah, about that…he's not convinced you're really you—"

"Why would he think that?!"

"Your Skype's broken so he doesn't know if you're an impostor or not. I'm here to tell you that he wants to meet you at your house in Canada, and I'm paying for his plane ticket there. He wants to finally start the life he's always wanted with you and your creepy, pre-determined kids Hansel and Gretel—"

"Herbert and Gretchen—"

"Yeah, them. He's thinking of breaking up with you if he can't meet you face to face. So either 'quit playing games with his heart,' quote Backstreet Boys, or tell him you wanna see him."

"…I wanna see Justin! It's just that we live in different countries, it was hard…"

"So it's ok to come to your house tomorrow afternoon? 5 o'clock?"

"I'm kinda busy tomorrow, haha, you know, shopping and stuff…"

"So you don't wanna meet the love of your life? It's cool, I get it. Get ready to feel a crap load of guilt when I text you a picture of him jumping off a bridge—"

"You know what, I can clear my schedule…yeah, it's totally fine! You can come tomorrow."

"That's the spirit! See you then, Dakota."

(_The crew are back at Justin's house, sitting on his couch again_).

"Ok Justin, Dakota's agreed to meet you after un-suspiciously clearing her busy shopping schedule," Chris announces.

"Oh man, I can't wait! I finally get to meet her after 10 months!" Justin stands up and hugs Chef who smooths down his soft hair.

"Can the love-fest happen another day?" Chris groans. "We got a plane to catch!"

(_The crew and Justin fly to Canada and take a rental car to Dakota's house. They park in her driveway. It's an average sized house, nothing special. Chris and Justin knock on the door but no one answers after a few minutes. They move to stand in the driveway_).

"Uh, Justin?" Chris asks.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna say I told you so, but, I'm just gonna say it anyway—"

"No, she's gonna come out! She told me this was the address!"

"Not only has no one come out, but you really think a MILLIONAIRE would live in an average house like this?" A curtain on the 2nd floor's window rustles. Chris grins mischievously and whispers to the camera, "That curtain just moved—someone's DEFINITELY in there!" He turns to Justin. "Why don't you call Dakota and tell her we're here. Like now."

"Ok," Justin sighs. He gets his phone and texts Dakota.

"Slow down, cowboy," Chris says, his eyes lighting up, "cuz here comes Dakota!"

Everyone turns to see the front door slowly creek open.

"D-Dakota?!" Justin says, at a loss for words.

A fat, blond, teenage boy wearing a white t-shirt with a Canadian leaf on it hesitantly steps out the house with a blue cell phone in his hand. His face is red as he scratches his head and looks at the crew and Justin. "Hehehehe, hiiiiiiii."

Justin backs up, his mouth open and the color draining quickly from his tan face. Everyone else's mouths are open too. Chef zooms his camera on the fat kid's uneasy face.

Chris chuckles. "Well well well, Dakota! You've gained some weight, I see. And a sex change but that's cool too. You look hotter as a guy, though. HA!"

"YOU'RE A DUDE!" Justin yells incredulously, pointing at the overweight teenager accusingly. "I—I—I trusted you! I told you secrets no one knew like I still wet my bed!"

"I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" The blond boy wails, running up to Justin and hugging him tightly. Justin freezes up and looks at the boy with pure repulsion. "I WANTED TO TELL YOU BUT I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF! I'VE LOVED YOU EVER SINCE I SAW YOUR PICTURE IN AEROPOSTALE 3 YEARS AGO! YOU'RE SO GORGEOUS AND HANDSOME AND SEXY AND I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME IF I WAS A GUY—"

"Dude, this is wrong on SO many levels!" Justin's struggling to break free. "We named our kids together! You wanted me to feed you aphrodisiac foods!"

"Not to mention let him have his way with you in handcuffs," Chris adds in, grinning widely.

"UGGHHH!" Justin starts crying. "You suck, Chris! And you too, Chef!"

"Why me?!" Chef asks defensively.

"You said you were 99% sure he was Dakota! You didn't prepare me for this at all!"

"Hey hey hey, if you wanted a detective you should've asked for Nancy Drew!" Chris says, riled up. "My job was to get you to meet her, not do an extensive background check on her!"

The huge teen starts sobbing heavy tears. "JUSTIN I'M SOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! CODY WAS MY FRIEND AND BACKED ME UP! I'VE ADMIRED YOU FOR SO LONG, AND WHEN YOU MESSAGED ME ON MY DAKOTA _MMM_ PROFILE I JUST WENT ALONG WITH IT! IF YOU REALLY WANT KIDS I'LL ADOPT HERBERT AND GRETCHEN WITH YOU ANY TIME! WE CAN STILL MAKE IT WORK! JUST DON'T HATE MEEEEEE!"

"LET ME GO!" Justin screams, and the fat kid drops him. Justin's shaking and trying to catch his breath. He looks at the hefty teen who's twiddling his fingers and yells, "Who ARE you? And why were you pretending to be Dakota?"

The impostor nervously laughs. "My name's Owen and I've liked Dakota ever since I can remember! She's so pretty and smart, she's like my idol! I knew you liked her so I was hoping one day you would see her profile and message me. I knew you liked millionaires so the only reason you'd go out with me is if you thought I was rich…and a girl." He bows his head in shame. "Sorry."

Justin clutches his hair and moans, walking in a circle. "Does this mean I'm gay?! I fell in love with him!"

Chris comes over and pats his shoulder. "Yes, yes it does."

"Ugh, I just wasted 10 months of my life on this…this…I can't even think of something mean to say!" He gets in the car and slams it shut, crying his eyes out.

"Hey bro, mind if we talk to you inside, just get your perspective on things?" Chris asks. Owen glumly nods his head and they go in the house.

**Part 3**

(_Chris and Chef are sitting at Owen's kitchen table, looking at Owen's _MMM_ profile_).

"Owen, you got some deep psychological issues going on here," Chris begins. "Pretending to be a girl—genius! And twisted. But still, genius. The best thing for you to do is get some serious counseling because—" Another letter's shoved in his hands from a camera member and Chris reads it in a monotone voice. "'Despite what I had previously said and was GOING to say, in no way, shape, or form can I point out the psychological issues of the impostor even if it's totally obvious they're all sociopaths and messed up in the head. It is against the lightheartedness of the show if I suggest counseling because that means this show is now _Intervention_. You, as the audience, however, can point all these things out in the video comment section on MTV.'" He tears the note in frustration. "This show SUCKS!" Another note is handed to him but he rips it apart too. "I can GUESS what that says, thank you very much!"

"So Owen," Chef says, pointing the camera to focus on the blond boy. "Have you done this kind of thing before? Do you have any other fake profiles?"

"Can we have cheese before I talk?" Owen sniffs, rubbing his nose. "Cheese makes me feel better."

"Fiiiiiine, get some cheese," Chris says, ticked off. Owen gets some string cheese from his fridge and sits back down in his chair, a little happier.

"This is the first time I've ever done something like this!" Owen says through mouthfuls of cheese. "I never used Dakota's picture on Canadian Singles Meet or in the past! Pffft, wouldn't THAT be funny!"

"I'll take your word this was your first time since you seem like a nice person who just made a simple mistake," Chris says, stroking his chin. "The simple mistake of forever shattering a person's hopes and dreams, but a mistake nonetheless. So you made Dakota's profile in hoping to one day meet Justin because you've always liked him from the teeny-bopper stores you shop in?"

"That's right," Owen answers, still down in the dumps.

"When were you planning on telling Justin you were a guy and not his dream girl?"

"I-I don't know. It was so easy to lie because I live here and he lives in Hawaii. I didn't think we would ever meet so I could've kept going forever and ever! But I knew I'd lose Justin if we didn't meet face to face, so I let you guys come over. But," his lips start trembling, "I'm so in love with him! He's everything I wanted…" Sheer realization hits his face. "AW, he's never gonna talk to me AGAIN!" He stuffs the rest of the cheese in his mouth and cries with his face buried in his hands.

Chef's face is sympathetic. "I lost a love like that," he states, gazing far away in the distance. "A long time ago…I spent the night at my girlfriend's house at the time—she had a dog named Lassie. We'd play fetch and chase each other around the house. I gave her some water to drink and let her run outside in the backyard. She jumped over the fence and ran away that same night. That was the last time I saw her." His eyes brim with tears.

"Ok, I think we're done!" Chris exclaims, standing up. "I'd tell you to deactivate your profile Owen so no one else gets played by you, but…NAH! Keep it up, buddy! People like you MAKE this show! Is there anything else you wanna say before we vamoose? Maybe to Justin?"

"I wanna apologize," Owen says, standing up from his chair and taking deep breaths to quiet his whimpering. "I owe him that."

"Good move, my man," Chris says, patting his shoulder. "Let's hope he's in a forgiving mood, cuz I wouldn't if I were him."

(_The crew and Owen approach the rental car. Owen waves for Justin to come out but he only rolls down the window, his face streaked with tears_).

"What do you want?!" Justin shouts, glaring at Owen and crossing his arms.

"I, uh, I…I'm sorry for leading you on," Owen says, twiddling his fingers like before and staring at the ground.

"Aaaannndddd?" Justin prompts.

"And uh…lying about being a girl."

Aaaannndddd?"

"Lying about being Dakota."

"Aaaannndddd?"

"Hurting your feelings."

"AAAAAAAAAANNNNDDD?"

"Sorry my brothers hit my webcam with a baseball by accident so we could never Skype each other."

"That's not even your fault, why would you say sorry for that?!" Justin moans, massaging his temples.

"I RAN OUT OF STUFF TO SAY, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?!" bawls Owen. "JUST DON'T HATE ME!"

"I won't if you tell me you actually know Dakota and can get me to meet her."

"I…don't…"

"Then I hate you."

"AW, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen falls on the ground and curls into a ball, rocking back and forth while sobbing.

Justin unlocks the rest of the doors and the crew comes inside. "I've had enough of this. Can we go?!"

"Yeah, let me just take a picture," grins Chris. He rolls down the passenger window and takes a snapshot of the blubbering Owen on the ground. "This is gonna make a great trailer for the next episode."

(_Justin boards a plane to Hawaii, waving goodbye to the rest of the crew. The crew stay in Canada and return home_).

**One month later.**

(_Chris, Chef, and the crew are in a hotel in Canada. Chris is sitting on his bed and talking to Justin on Skype_).

"Hey buddy, what's going on? How've you been?"

"Pretty good," Justin smiles. "I'm trying to put this whole thing behind me and haven't talked to Owen since you flew me to Canada. I'm still modeling and stuff."

**Justin's participation in Catcod violated his Calvin Klein contract. He has been fired and is looking for another job.**

"So have you been dating anyone?"

"No, I'm still looking…"

"Well, we found someone for you! They're joining our convo RIGHT NOW!" 2 seconds later Dakota Milton's face joins the conversation and Justin's jumping up and down in his seat, his face beaming.

"DAKOTA!"

"Hey! Jarrod, right?" she asks, flipping her hair.

"Jarrod, Justin, same thing! How 'bout we go on a date soon? I'm a model!"

"Sure, just as long as there's camera's following us!"

**He and Dakota dated right after this episode. They broke up 5 hours later because they fought over who should be in the spotlight for the paparazzi.**

(_Chris connects to Owen on Skype after Justin_).

"Heeeeyyyyyyy, Chris!" Owen says, waving happily. "Haha, I didn't think I'd hear from you!"

"We like to keep updates from the people on the show!"

**Owen has been receiving psychiatric help since filming. It's not working. He has deactivated all his Dakota accounts and still tries to contact Justin using fake profiles of girls. His recent one was a girl with curly red hair and green eyes.**

* * *

**A/N: And that was ****Catcod: The Total Drama Version!**** Thanks for reading and tell me what you think in a review! It's something completely different from my other story, but I had this idea in my head for a few days and just had to write it!**


End file.
